Stories
by iwishiwaslunalovegood
Summary: iTunes on shuffle. 9 songs. 9 stories. DracoxLuna. Might contain DH spoilers.
1. Misery Loves It's Company

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: Misery Loves it's Company by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

MISERY LOVES IT'S COMPANY

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand,  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

Darkness. That was all Luna had seen for month. Even when she opened her eyes wide. Darkness. The only thing Luna found company in, were midnights. Oh, how she waited for midnight. Oh, how she waited for the big clock upstairs to strike twelve. Oh, how she waited for the quiet footsteps in the corridor. And then, when the footsteps stopped, she knew he was there. She didn't know exactly where he was, or how he looked, but she knew he listened. No matter what she said, he listened. And she told him everything. And nothing. It didn't matter where she was, or who he was, all that mattered was that he listened. She spoke and spoke, and he listened. And when she ran out of words, he still listened. And then, when you could hear the clock strike one, he would take her hand. He would take her hand, and hold it tight. And she would be silent, and then he would turn around, leave her, abandon her, until the clock again stroke twelve.


	2. Endless Love

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

ENDLESS LOVE

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Sometimes you feel so happy you could fly. You feel so happy that you forget everything around you, and you feel so happy, it's like you could never be sad again. That was the feeling of many students at Hogwards that night. Whether they were dancing with the one they held dearest, was walking in the moonlight or sitting silently talking in a far away corner, they were happy. It was also the feeling that Luna Lovegood had, right this moment. She was sitting on a bench, just outside the castle. And she wasn't sitting alone, as she so often was. She was sitting next to the person, nobody would ever have thought she would be sitting next to. Right beside her, holding her hand, sat Draco Malfoy. They were looking each other deep in the eyes, and none of them spoke. They had been sitting there for hours, talking. Neither of them could remember how they started talking or why, but it had felt so normal, they just kept talking. They had shared everything, and Luna had never felt so connected with anyone before. She could tell by the look in his eyes that his feelings were mutual, and it felt perfectly right for her to lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips. It was a sweet kiss, the sweetest. She pulled back, eyes closed. 'I love you.'


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL

_You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough_

Draco shook his head.

'Come on Luna, don't tell me you haven't done it!'

Luna looked shocked.

'But I haven't! Daddy always told be I shouldn't do it until I felt totally comfortable with it!'

Now it was Draco's turn to look surprised.

'Really? My mom told me it was normal, and that I should just do it..'

'Well, my dad said he didn't do it before he was in his mid twenties, so I'll wait till I'm twenty-something too!'

'Luna, you can't do that to me! I'll feel so alone!'

'You can't push me to do it Draco, I'll choose myself!'

'You can't seriously mean that Luna, just do it! It's not that big of a deal!'

'Well, how many times have you done it?'

'Tons, Luna, it's totally normal!'

'No it isn't! Just tell me exactly how many times you have done it!'

'I haven't counted each and every time Luna, just let it go!'

'No, I want you to tell me!'

'Well.. About.. Twice a week for 10 years.'

'DRACO! Are you completely nuts! You're bed must be a total mess!'

'No, it isn't Luna, it's perfectly fine!'

Draco began to laugh.

'Seriously Luna, just eat your breakfast in bed!'


	4. Perfect

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: Perfect by Simple Plan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

PERFECT

Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

My dad hates me. He has hate me for such a long time now, I can't remember how it was when he loved me. Hate. Such a strong word. If he just disliked me, was disgusted by me, despised me. But he hates me, he told me so. Many times. He screamed it after me, when I left my home for the last time. He screamed it over and over again. Maybe because he didn't like what I had become. Maybe because he didn't like who I loved. Maybe because he couldn't tell me what to do anymore, maybe because I had chosen not to follow in his footsteps. I had wanted to be like him, for such a long time. He was my hero, and I had wanted to be exactly like him. But I changed my course. And not for the better. I know, I should have become like him, it would have been so much easier. But I chose the wrong way. The hard way. The way where you are certain to die. But I did it for love.

My name is Luna Lovegood, and I love Draco Malfoy.

My name is Luna Lovegood, and I'm a Death Eater.


	5. I'm Not Okay

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

I'M NOT OKAY

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
Trust me!

Draco was walking down the corridor. The Final Battle was done. Completely done. The Dark Lord was dead, and his parents were properly going to be sentenced to death. And so was he, most likely. He had a Dark Mark on his arm to, he was as bad as any of the others. He came to a door, and he opened it. Ironically, it was the same bathroom, he had spend so much time in, in his 6th year at Hogwards. He silently slipped through the door, wondering how long he had, until The Ministry started to search the castle for surviving Death Eaters. Not long, he guessed. He sat down next to a broken sink. He sat, and he waited. Waited for his time to come, for his life to end. He heard the door squeak open, and knew it was over. But nothing happened. He slowly lifted his head, and looked into two big pale eyes. He was surprised to see her, especially here. He thought she would be with the others, celebrating. The last time he had seen her, she was lying on the floor of his cellar, devastated and beaten. Now she was standing in front of him, looking at him with questioning eyes. He terribly hoped she wasn't going to ask him the question, he knew she was going to ask. He knew the if she asked, he would have to tell the truth. If it had been anyone else, he could have lied, been strong. But not when it was her, he had to tell the truth. And that was the only thing he didn't want to. To tell the truth. 'Are you okay?'


	6. So Beautiful

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: So Beautiful by Savage Garden

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

SO BEAUTIFUL

You make me feel so beautiful  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful

My dearest Draco!

I write you this letter to express to you, my deepest feelings.

I love you.

That is the simple version.

I could go for that version, if my relationship with you was simple, but it is not, so I can't cut any corners. I have to go for the complicated version, or else it wouldn't matter.

So here goes nothing:

I love you, like the Earth loves the Sun, like the fish love the water, like the humankind love oxygen, like the plants love carbon dioxide, like Nargles love mistletoes, like the birds love the sky, like an alcoholic loves alcohol, like Hermione loves books, like a sail loves the wind and like a Gnuggel-Tanzer loves butterscotch.

I love you because you make me laugh, because you make me dance of joy, because you are real, because you protect me, because my hand fits perfectly into yours, because I can trust you, because you understand me, because you want to hunt Gumblygnoks with me, because you love me back, but most of all, I love you, because you make me feel so beautiful!

I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever!

Luna Lovegood


	7. Drip Drop

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: Drip Drop by Vanessa Hudgens

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

DRIP DROP

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Luna was crying. She was sitting all alone in the common room. The clock had just stroke two. Everybody else was sleeping, but how was she supposed to sleep? She couldn't close her eyes without seeing him.

_'Luna, wait for me!' Luna just kept running. 'Catch me if you can!' Luna yelled, and started laughing. Draco sped up, and soon he was right beside her. He grabbed her waist, and they both fell to the ground. 'Draco!' Luna yelled, laugher in her voice. 'Don't worry darling, I'll always be here to catch you.' And then Draco planted a sweet kiss on Luna's lips._

She couldn't believe him. He had promised her so much. So so much. But as soon as everybody found out, he had turned his back on her. She should had known it was too perfect to be true. But she had fallen for it, maybe because she had wanted to be true, so much. To love and to be loved, that was her biggest wish. But now she would rather live without it. Without the tears, without the heartache, without the shame. Without him.

In the other end of the castle, a young man with pale skin and blonde hair sat, starring out into the rain. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

**AN: I just wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it! **


	8. Supermassive Black Hole

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE

Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?

'You know, I don't really like being here..'

'Mhm..'

'Can't I get some real food?'

'No.'

'Why not? I don't even know why I'm here..'

'I don't know anything either, so just shut your mouth.'

'You don't know why you are guarding me?'

'No, I said. Can't you just be quiet?'

'I guess..…. Who are you?'

'Didn't I tell you to be quiet?'

'Well, yes.. But I just want to know your name.'

'My name is Draco..'

'Draco. Where am I? Why are you here?'

'Please stop with all the questions, I'm not supposed to talk to you..'

'Please just answer me!'

'Well… I'm here because I live here, and your in my house..'

'Draco, that didn't really answer any of my questions.. Please tell me something!'

'You have to tell me your name first.'

'My name is Luna..'

'Luna? How old are you?'

'I'm sixteen'

'Are you the Luna? Like Loony Luna?'

'I guess I am.. That's what everybody calls me anyway.'

'But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?'

'I told you, I don't know what I'm doing here. I was on my way to Hogwarts, and then everything went black, and whoosh.. then I was here.'

'So you haven't done anything? You're just here?'

'Yes, I'm just here! I haven't done anything at all.. Except if I'm here for chasing the Gnuggel-Tanzer, and stealing it's butterscotch?'

'I can hardly believe that is the reason Luna.'

'Anyway, I'm not feeling that well. My stomach is hurting really bad.'

'I'm sorry Luna, I can't do anything, I'm not even supposed to talk to you.'

'Okay then.. I'll just suffer in silence from now on!'

'…I'll see what I can do. Two seconds.'

'Thank you so much!'

………

'Here is some water and some food.'

'Oh, thank you! Thank you so much Draco!'

'It's nothing..'

'It's everything Draco! Thank you!'

'Well, you're welcome I guess..'

'How long do you think I have to be here Draco?'

'I don't know Luna, I don't know..'

And that was the first conversation Draco and Luna had. They had many, until one night, Harry Potter arrived, and Luna finally was released. The rest is history.


	9. So Good

Author: iwishiwaslunalovegood

Song: So Good by Boyzone

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG

SO GOOD

We're gonna be so good  
Like I knew we would  
Like only we could  
Come on and hear me now  
Gonna be so good  
Causes it's understood  
Like I knew we should  
So good now, baby...

I don't know why I fell for her, but I did. It was properly the way her hair looked in the wind, the way she gazed into space, with her big beautiful pale eyes and her necklace made of Butterbeer corks. Why couldn't she just fall for me too? I mean, it's not like I haven't tried to make her fall for me. I have tried everything, really, it just doesn't help. She has never looked at me without me jumping in front of her in the corridors, and she has never talked to me, except when I ask her stupid questions.. 'Hello, where did you get your necklace?' 'Hello, could you show me the way to the astronomy tower?' 'Hello, what are you reading?' 'Hello, I love you!' Okay, the last one, I just made up, I haven't said that. But maybe I should, maybe it would make her see me? Because when I ask her normal questions, she just answers in her dreamy voice, like I don't exist. 'Oh, I made it myself.' 'Oh, it's just right down this corridor and then to the left.' 'Oh, just something I found in the library.' 'Oh, I love you too!' Ha, I wish. You know, I think I'm just gonna come clean with her and tell her the truth. Even though I'm sure she doesn't even know my name.. But it might be worth the risk. We could be so good together, I can just tell. She is actually coming my way now. Should I tell her? I think I will.. 'Hello, I love you!' 'Oh, well, I love you too!'

- Just like I said, easy!


End file.
